Dream planet
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Le beau et fringant capitaine Vorpatril est exilé sur ordre de sa Majesté sur une planète perdue. Heureusement pour lui il retrouve un visage familier et insupportable. Action, mystère, mots à double-sens, amour... Bienvenue sur la planète Rêve.  By/Ivan


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien, tout reviens à Lois McMaster Bujold qui a une imagination merveilleuse mais devrait vraiment rendre le Ivan/By canon.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Ma fic de Noël qui a la base devait être un one-shot de moi à moi… Ouais c'est parti pour être long et tortueux et plein de angst… cool !

Dream planet

Chapitre 1

Ivan soupira en laissant Polydeukes finir de boutonner sa veste pour lui. C'était ridicule il n'avait pas été habillé… depuis qu'il avait eu l'âge de le faire seul ! Bon bien sûr c'était excepté toutes ces dames qui s'étaient amusées à le rhabiller au matin, laissant habilement tomber leur mouchoir parfumé entre les plis de ses vêtements pour qu'il passe la journée en portant leur odeur. Mais l'homme à la cinquantaine très digne avec ses cheveux grisonnants qui lui ordonnait de s'asseoir pour lui enfiler ses bottes était tout sauf une belle femme Vor en nuisette affriolante. Il aurait pu être prêt il y a dix minutes si il avait pu s'habiller seul, mais non, il devait laisser Polykeudes faire son travail sans quoi il allait encore le vexer et après son repas aurait un goût de cendres parce que Hesione aurait elle aussi prit la mouche suite à l'offense faite à son mari.

Si on lui avait dit deux mois avant qu'il se retrouverait soudain à la tête d'une maisonnée de cinq personnes sur une planète encore plus perdue que Barrayar il aurait gentiment rit et aurait proposé à son interlocuteur de boire moins. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais eu de domestiques, c'était bon pour sa mère le Général Fanfreluches ou pour quelqu'un d'important comme Miles, mais lui ! Il avait vécu toute sa vie d'adulte merveilleusement seul et il aurait tellement tenu à ce que ça continue comme ça !

Mais c'était sans compter sur Madame Vorsorio et surtout sur son mari tout droit échappé d'une tragédie du temps de l'Isolation. Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour que son univers bien rangé et douillet s'écroule comme un château de cartes. D'un autre côté comment aurait-il pu savoir que le mari de cette brune incendiaire aux yeux si brillants était un frappadingue féru de drames d'honneur et fou au point de le défier en duel ? Dono avait rit comme un fou… Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande d'être son second. Il allait vraiment le faire. Il s'agissait de son honneur et s'il s'était défilé il n'aurait jamais pu y survivre, Ivan Vorpatril n'était pas effrayé par un petit descendant Vor du Continent du Sud qui passait plus de temps avec ses bouquins qu'avec son épouse !

Quelques heures plus tard il recevait sa mutation à effet immédiat, il avait moins de soixante minutes pour prendre ses affaires et se rendre à l'astroport. Il savait bien sûr à qui il devait ces ordres… En fait non, sa mère et Miles se disputaient la préséance dans sa tête mais pour tout avouer il était bien content que ça s'arrête là. L'allégeance à l'Empereur passait avant l'honneur personnel et donc il était respectable pour lui d'obéir à son souverain et de fuir à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Bien sûr ça voulait dire qu'il devait au moins rester un an coincé sur cette planète perdue mais bon, qu'était une année face à un duel qui aurait pu très mal tourner…

C'était une année de plus où l'écart entre lui et les femmes Vor célibataires allait s'accroître… Non, mieux valait qu'il ne pense pas à ça. Allez ce soir il allait à une orgie ! Une orgie officielle en plus ! Cette planète était définitivement mieux que Beta Colonie et son Orbe. Après tout quelles étaient les chances pour que son Ambassadeur lui ordonne de le rejoindre sur l'Orbe alors que là il se rendait tout simplement à une fête en l'honneur du Dieu Sommeil, ce qui sur le carton d'invitation faisait des plus sérieux mais dont tout le monde savait bien ce que ça sous-entendait. Et il s'était dûment renseigné toute femme qui acceptait ses avances était considérée comme libérée de ses habituelles obligations par le Dieu et ne pouvait être tenue pour responsable de ses actes… Ce qui était un vrai embrouillamini légal mais bon, lui s'en fichait totalement, ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait tranquillement chercher une jolie mycéane sans se soucier de créer un incident diplomatique interplanétaire qui mettrait en péril les bonnes relations entre Barrayar et Mycéa.

— Si vous voulez bien vous lever milord.

Polydeukes inspecta d'un oeil critique son travail et Ivan en profita pour jeter un regard dans la glace. Son uniforme de parade lui tombait parfaitement bien malgré les repas pantagruéliques qu'Hesione insistait pour qu'il avale en grommelant qu'il était beaucoup trop maigre et avait besoin d'une épouse pour lui faire prendre du poids.

— Parfait déclara-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre la cravache que Polydeukes lui tendait.

Il descendit le grand escalier et Chrysanthos le fils ainé de Polykeudes lui ouvrit la grande porte. Desdemona son cheval l'attendait patiemment dans la moiteur du début du soir tandis que Photios le plus jeune fils tenait sa longe. D'un mouvement fluide et gracieux Ivan monta en selle.

— Je ne sais pas si je rentrerais, prenez la soirée et la nuit.

Et, serrant juste les flancs de l'animal il le fit passer le portique de la cour intérieur et entrer dans la rue nouvellement pavée et munie de trottoirs. Il était à peine sorti depuis deux minutes que déjà il sentait la sueur et l'humidité se lier pour coller ses vêtements à son corps. Il ne se ferait jamais au climat de cette planète. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi chaud et humide toute l'année ? Enfin ça justifiait les vêtements légers des femmes et surtout leur coutume d'être toujours seins nus ce qui avait manqué de lui faire avoir plusieurs accidents pendant ses premiers jours sur le sol mycéan.

Alors que Desdemona se frayait un chemin à travers la foule à pied en carriole ou en chaise à porteurs il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers la lointaine Barrayar et tous ceux qu'il avait laissé là-bas. Sa mère lui envoyait des rapports réguliers toutes les semaines et aucun vaisseau n'avait le courage de défier sa mère en sautant en retard les deux trous de ver qui le séparaient de la terrible Mère Patrie. Milord Cousin Auditeur lui avait envoyé des messages d'une parfaite platitude pour se vanter des joies de la paternité et lui passer le bonjour de la famille et se moquer de son exil tout en promettant de passer le voir ce à quoi il s'était empressé de répondre par une interdiction catégorique que Miles ne défierait pour une fois pas parce que les enfants le retenaient sur Barrayar plus définitivement qu'un ordre Impérial.

Il était donc seul… Et étrangement ça le déprimait un peu. Il aimait bien ses subordonnés et son chef était exceptionnellement sympathique mais les visages familiers et incroyablement insupportables de la famille lui manquaient…

Ou alors il avait simplement besoin de se distraire plaisamment. Il n'avait pas eut un moment agréable depuis l'arrivée sur le pas de sa porte de François Vorsorio avec son gant blanc. Voilà pourquoi ce soir tout allait se passer parfaitement. Il allait trouver une de ces mycéanes aux longs cheveux noirs comme l'encre et aux yeux d'un vert profond et lui glisser quelques mots en grec pour la faire rougir de surprise puis lui parler français et l'amener vers un endroit plus discret où ils pourraient converser en toute tranquillité sans la barrière du langage.

Une soirée parfaite.

Miles aurait eu le hoquet à force de rire. Bien sûr c'était totalement sa faute une fois de plus si sa vie ne tournait absolument pas comme il voulait. Il était sur une planète perdue au fond à gauche de l'univers, accessible seulement depuis dix ans suite à l'ouverture d'un trou de ver à proximité de Komarr et voilà qu'à sa première soirée hors de l'ambassade de Barrayar, à sa première orgie mycéane dont on vantait en chuchotant les mérites aux quatre coins des galaxies il se retrouvait en train de se cacher pitoyablement derrière une des colonnes de marbre du Grand Temple de Csonnos en priant pour qu'elles ne l'aperçoivent pas. Il n'était pas vaniteux, il savait qu'une bonne dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulées mais il savait aussi qu'elles ne l'avaient pas oublié, de la même façon que lui n'avait pas oublié leur visage (que le temps avait épargnés, était-ce génétique ou dû aux traitements ?). Ou même leur noms Dame Arvin et Benello… Ivan aurait préféré se retrouver face à une troupe de seigneurs ghem armés et prêts à tirer.

— Encore en train d'essayer d'échapper à un mari cocu ?

— Oh, ferme-la By ou elles vont nous entendre !

— Une union d'ex aigries ? Si vite ?

Ivan se retourna pour passer ses nerfs sur l'insupportable Vorrutyer et se rendit enfin compte de quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un sourire amusé et un sourcil brun parfaitement arqué furent sa seule réponse.

— Oh non, pas ma mère ? suggéra-t-il horrifié.

— Malgré toute mon envie de côtoyer quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que Lady Alys hélas je suis juste là pour le travail.

Le teint hâlé de By, le fait qu'il porte avec une nonchalance presque agressive la tenue traditionnelle mycéane : un pagne blanc bordé d'une ceinture bleue accompagné d'un extravagant couvre-chef bardé de plumes et quelques bijoux suffirent à lui faire comprendre que le Vorrutyer était sur Mycéa depuis un moment. Et s'il se forçait il arrivait à se rappeler avoir été délicieusement libéré de sa présence ces derniers temps et même une conversation où Dono se plaignait que les dettes de By envers son tailleur l'aient envoyé à la recherche d'un job hors planète. Et bien sûr il avait fallu que ce soit la planète où il avait été exilé… Dame Fortune semblait l'avoir pris en grippe ou avoir un très mauvais sens de l'humour.

— Ah, je crois qu'elles viennent vers nous.

Ivan eut l'air terrifié d'une biche soudainement confrontée à un tank, mais il tenta de dissimuler sa peur derrière un sourire resplendissant de blancheur.

— Lord Vorpatril ! Mais quelle coïncidence !

Elles étaient aussi belles que dans ses souvenirs, leurs traits parfaits hérités des _hauts_ inhumainement splendides, leur grâce surnaturelle accentuée par les tenues fluides et légères qu'elles portaient mélange de modes cetagandane et mycéane. Ivan aurait dû être sous le charme, bavant devant elles comme le plus heureux des toutous, mais il se sentait comme immunisé, à chaque fois qu'il les voyait il sentait à nouveau des crampes dans sa mâchoire et ses doigts et l'agonie de cette nuit interminable. Il était hors de question qu'il recommence ! Il voulait juste une histoire facile et un corps chaud et doux contre lequel se blottir en s'endormant. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si difficile alors que ses désirs étaient si simples ?

— Mesdames. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon compatriote, Byerly Vorrutyer. By, les Dames Ghem Arvin et Benello.

Allez-y mordez à l'hameçon et jetez-vous sur By, il est déjà à moitié nu et tout le monde se fiche de sa réputation et même s'il est un mufle avec vous au moins ça me donnera l'occasion de fuir…

Mais les dames cetagandanes ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

— Enchantées. Voilà qui tombe bien, Dame Benello et moi-même avons été très lâchement abandonnées par nos parents et nous sentions si seules.

Dame Arvin battit ses très longs cils et Ivan sentit un frisson de terreur le saisir.

— C'est votre première fois au Grand Temple, lord Vorpatril ? demanda Dame BZ d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Elles allaient le dévorer et ensuite il ne serait plus bon à rien et elles ne le lâcheraient plus jamais et il reviendrait sur Barrayar dans un cercueil et son épitaphe serait ridicule et Miles hurlerait de rire avant de se mettre quand même à pleurer la mort de son animal de bât préféré…

— Je suis désolé mesdames mais Ivan m'accompagne et je lui ai promis de lui montrer les quatre mystères moi-même.

Le bras de By lui entoura la taille et sa main se posa à plat sur son flanc, le poussant contre son torse nu et chaud, mais Ivan était bien trop choqué pour même penser à protester.

— N'est-ce pas Ivan ?

La voix était incroyablement basse et presque un murmure et il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son estomac et lorsqu'il tourna la tête et que ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux d'un noir si pénétrant de By il perdit quelque peu le sens des réalités. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi il se laissa embrasser. Et pourquoi il répondit à la langue qui vint caresser ses lèvres et le petit murmure d'appréciation qui résonna dans sa gorge… La surprise assurément. A part Dono il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un de grand, enfin à sa taille, et c'était… étrange. Et surprenant.

— Si vous voulez bien nous excuser mesdames.

Et By les mena loin des cetagandanes furieuses qui devaient en ce moment même préparer une nouvelle invasion de Barrayar.

— Non pas que je ne me sente pas flatté de t'avoir fait perdre la tête avec un baiser, mais je crois que des remerciements seraient de circonstance.

Ivan cligna des yeux… Et la réalité repris ses droits.

— Des remerciements ? Maintenant elles vont penser que je suis… Enfin que nous sommes… J'aime les femmes !

Ivan se sentait agité et il avait envie de s'essuyer les lèvres sur sa manche d'un air dégoûté mais en même temps il avait envie de se lécher les lèvres et… Il avait embrassé un homme ! Pire, Byerly Vorrutyer ! Cet homme ridicule qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter et l'asticoter et qui maintenant allait pouvoir l'humilier en public parce qu'il l'avait laissé l'embrasser…

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres et By rapprocha son visage du sien.

—Moins fort où tout ça n'aura servi à rien et elle reviendront plus furieuses encore pour te déchiqueter à mains nues avec leurs longs doigts blancs.

Un frisson parcourut à nouveau le corps d'Ivan et il ne sut s'il était provoqué par l'idée du retour des Dames ghem ou par la proximité totalement abjecte bien sûr de By.

Il recula mais garda sa voix basse.

— D'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas tombé sous leur charme ? demanda-t-il vexé que By ait résisté à leur piège.

— Je préfère mes partenaires plus… terrestres, moins parfaits. La perfection est tellement ennuyeuse.

Et il disait ça comme si c'était une évidence comme s'il avait déjà eu la perfection, l'avait tenue dans ses bras et l'avait trouvée beaucoup moins intéressantes que ce qu'on en disait. Et étrangement Ivan le croyait. S'il y avait bien des gens capables d'attirer la perfection c'étaient des gens insupportables comme son cousin Miles ou By, des gens qui la rejetteraient sans penser une seconde aux gens comme Ivan qui couraient derrière depuis leur naissance.

— Ah, le spectacle de marionnettes reprend.

By se détourna de lui ce qui lui permit une vue assez extraordinaire sur son postérieur uniquement caché par le pagne blanc transparent qui passait ici pour un vêtement. Ivan détourna les yeux et se sentit très très embarrassé. Il venait, involontairement bien sûr de regarder les fesses d'un autre homme… Il aurait pu mourir de honte.

— Ah By, vous tombez bien.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtu, les dieux soient loués, à la mode de Barrayar avançait vers eux avec toute la force d'un croiseur intergalactique en remorquant dans son sillage un autre.

— Mr Kuzma.

By fit un salut exagéré qui mit son postérieur encore plus en exergue et Ivan se hâta de faire un pas de côté pour qu'il ne soit plus dans sa ligne de mire.

— Varlaam, mon secrétaire, Byerly Vorrutyer. By, monsieur Ozivric.

— Enchanté, répondit By en tendant la main autant à l'aise avec sa coiffe de plumes et son pagne qu'il l'eut été dans une tenue correcte.

By se redressa.

— Messieurs laissez-moi vous présenter Lord Ivan Vorpatril. Ivan, monsieur Oziric et mon employeur et ami monsieur Kuzma.

Monsieur Kuzma eut un sourire très satisfait en tendant la main à Ivan.

— Enchanté, Lord Vorpatril, je ne crois pas vous avoir vu auparavant ?

— Oui, je suis arrivé il y a peu.

— Oh je suis sûr que By saura vous guider vers les bonnes personnes. Il a un talent pour tout ce qui est social.

Ivan n'aimait pas la façon dont cet homme utilisait le surnom du Vorrutyer. Qui était-il ? Au vu de ses vêtements il était assez riche mais il n'avait jamais entendu son nom à Vorbarr Sultana. Juste un commerçant donc, pas encore assez riche pour jouer dans la cour des grands mais qui prenait plaisir à faire travailler un fils de Vor pour lui et qui montrait à tous ceux qui l'entouraient la familiarité avec laquelle il le traitait… alors qu'il n'aurait même pas obtenu le droit de venir frapper à sa porte s'ils avaient été à la maison…

— Comment trouvez-vous Mycéa, Lord Vorpatril ?

— Très chaud.

Et humide, mais ce n'était pas le genre de plaisanteries qu'il avait envie de faire avec ces gens.

— Oui, il est un peu difficile de s'habituer à la température mais je trouve cette planète particulièrement accueillante et agréable.

Ivan observa le regard du vieux Oziric se perdre sur les seins nus des femmes de l'assemblée. Accueillante… oui sûrement de son point de vue.

— Vous m'excuserez mais je crois que l'ambassadeur m'appelle. Passez une bonne soirée, dit-il avant de partir d'un pas pressé.

Il avait fait une bonne dizaine de pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait emporté Byerly avec lui. Byerly dont il avait pris la main… Dans la sienne… Byerly qui le regardait avec un sourire très amusé.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie que les vautours reviennent se disputer ma carcasse !

Et il tira sur la main de By pour continuer à avancer.

By était très amusé. A dire vrai, il ne s'était pas autant réjoui depuis… depuis qu'il avait quitté Barrayar en fait. Mycéa était une planète charmante si on aimait les puces et la nature mais elle était aussi d'un ennui fou. On avait été très clair avec lui et lui avait interdit de faire des vagues. On l'avait relégué là le temps que les choses se désamorcent un peu à la maison, le temps que les gens oublient ce qui était arrivé à Richars et si By avait ou n'avait pas eu quelque chose à y voir. Et ça faisait déjà plus de six longs mois qu'il s'y ennuyait ferme.

Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait suffi de l'apparition de Lord oh qu'il est bête Ivan Vorpatril pour que tout à coup la vie retrouve ses couleurs. Entre le jeu de chassé-croisé avec les cetagandanes et le fait qu'Ivan ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa main bien que cela le mit affreusement mal à l'aise il y avait de quoi l'occuper au moins toute la soirée.

— Votre Excellence.

— Bonsoir Lord Vorpatril. Ah, monsieur Vorrutyer.

— Votre excellence.

Ivan ayant enfin réussi à lâcher sa main il put faire un salut correcte.

— Vous n'avez pas encore fait la connaissance de mon épouse si je ne m'abuse.

— Madame, dit-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres avec l'aisance d'une vie.

Comme il seyait à la femme d'un ambassadeur de Barrayar ses seins étaient couverts par une pudique gaze de couleur malgré la tenue à la mode mycéane qu'elle portait.

— Monsieur Vorrutyer.

— Alors Vorpatril, que pensez-vous de votre première fête du Dieu Sommeil ?

Il vit Ivan jeter un petit coup d'œil vers l'épouse de l'ambassadeur.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais, Excellence.

Mikhaïl Danglais se mit à rire avec une force qui fit tourner quelques têtes.

— Vous n'avez vraiment pas lu le mémo sur ces fêtes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il outré. Je l'ai lu ! Plusieurs fois même !

Sauf que visiblement il n'avait rien retenu. Et maintenant Ivan boudait ce qu'il luttait très fort pour ne pas lui faire remarquer.

— Ce n'est pas grave Ivan, je t'expliquerai, dit-il avec un sourire qui fit étouffer un gloussement à madame l'ambassadeur mais que ce pauvre innocent ne comprit pas.

— Est-ce que ce ne serait pas Lord Denis ? Le frère du comte Vorlatur ?

Il jeta un œil dans la direction.

— En effet c'est bien lui.

Comptez sur le fils de lady Alys pour toujours savoir qui était qui même sur une planète perdue comme Mycéa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Et avec Vincent Vorturen ?

— Oh les vieux Vor les plus rétrogrades adorent Mycéa. Tellement plus tendance que Sergyar ! Des chevaux, des tas de serviteurs à des prix très très abordables et abjectement serviles de plus, ils ont tous au moins une résidence secondaire ici. Ça leur donne l'impression d'être revenu au temps de l'Isolation. Enfin bien sûr avec la facilité d'avoir la civilisation à juste un trou de ver de là pour quand ils en auront eu marre de jouer les seigneurs féodaux. Certains ont déjà engendré une petite armée de bâtards avec les femmes du coin. Plutôt vigoureux pour des vieilles momies.

Madame Danglais cacha son visage derrière son éventail mais pouffa quand même.

— Vraiment monsieur Vorrutyer vous êtes un don du ciel, je n'avais pas autant ri depuis notre arrivée sur Mycéa. Je reçois les mardi soir, n'hésitez pas à venir, votre présence illuminera mon salon.

— Madame, je serais ravi d'obéir à vos ordres, déclara-t-il en la saluant si bas que ses plumes faillirent frôler son corsage, ce que, étant le parfait gentilhomme qu'il était, elles ne firent pas.

— Je dois avouer que je trouve votre costume charmant. Je regrette juste que mon mari ne veuille pas se plier aux coutumes locales.

— Merci.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour laisser la dame apprécier toute la beauté et la simplicité de son costume. Il vit la moue dégoûtée d'Ivan et celle un peu perplexe de l'ambassadeur mais n'y prêta pas attention trop habitué sans doute à ces regards.

— Il fait bien trop chaud pour s'habiller comme sur Barrayar. Regardez ce pauvre Ivan, n'a-t-il pas l'air de mourir de chaud sous tous ces vêtements.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Ivan qui parut en effet avoir trop chaud.

— Non franchement, combien de couches de tissus portes-tu ? Non, ne réponds pas, je découvrirai bien par moi-même avant la fin de la nuit.

Madame Danglais gloussa, monsieur Danglais eut un hoquet de surprise et si les yeux d'Ivan pouvaient tuer il serait déjà mort. Lord Vorpatril ouvrit la bouche.

— Oh oh ! Il semblerait que j'aille bientôt être défié en duel. J'accepte mais uniquement si je reçois une affectation au service de l'empereur dans les prochaines trente minutes.

Ivan ne savait plus si il voulait être furieux ou terrassé par une crise d'apoplexie alors By continua.

— Oh, oui, nous avons beau être un peu loin de la Sainte Mère Patrie les rumeurs voyagent vite. Enfin, n'aies crainte je crois que ton terrible adversaire a été terrassé par une de ses piles de livres lui tombant dessus et il n'est plus en état de te courir après.

La bouche d'Ivan se fermait peu à peu.

— A moins bien sûr que Lady Alys ne lui ait envoyé son mari pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait plus de bêtises dignes d'une époque révolue. Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre que les félicitations étaient d'usage, tous mes vœux de bonheur à Lady Alys…

Et voilà, la colère d'Ivan était noyée sous une centaine de sentiments qui se bousculaient les uns les autres dans son cerveau pendant que le capitaine murmurait un vague merci. Et il avait complètement laissé passer qu'au milieu du flot de paroles il y avait une seule chose de vraie et c'était celle à laquelle il ne croirait jamais. Car ce n'était pas un baiser à peine échangé pour se débarrasser de harpies cetagandanes qui allait changer le fait qu'Ivan était résolument et désespérément un homme à femmes. Un homme stupide et qui se ferait bientôt avoir par un petit bout de chose voulant le faire tomber dans ses filets, mais un homme à femmes quand même.

Mais en attendant qu'il se fasse passer la corde au cou par une jeune vierge Vor volontaire et déterminée il était bien décidé à continuer à jouer un peu avec lui. Enfin jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Après quoi il reprendrait sa vie désespérément ennuyeuse.

Ivan s'ennuyait. La fête était d'un ennui mortel. C'était exactement la même chose que toutes les fêtes qu'il avait dû endurer dans sa vie, des vieux bonshommes bouffis d'importance qui parlaient entre eux, quelques belles femmes toutes déjà accompagnées ou qu'il évitait comme la peste en raison d'un lourd passif, un troupeau de vieilles cancanières et quelques autres jeunes hommes perdus comme lui au milieu de la foule essayant de tirer le meilleur profit de cette soirée. Il était en train de considérer de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, il aurait même accepté cette immonde liqueur que Miles affectionnait tant. L'immonde rat qui avait osé propager le mensonge que ces soirées dans le temple du Dieu Sommeil étaient des orgies méritait d'être saigné à blanc. Lentement. Par un endroit vulnérable et central et sensible chez un homme. La seule différence avec une fête où sa mère aurait pu le traîner était que la plupart des femmes étaient seins nus, ce qui, passé la première semaine, cessait d'être aussi attirant. Au moins si Gregor avait eu la bonne idée de se marier à une myceane la moitié des femmes de Vorbarra dévoileraient à l'heure actuelle leur poitrine au lieu de porter ces pantalons bouffants qu'il trouvait très perturbants au moment de passer à des jeux plus intimes.

— Ah, la cérémonie va commencer.

Preuve qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, il n'était même pas mécontent de la présence de By à ses côtés. Il s'était même surpris à plusieurs reprises à rire à ses piques. Et il avait été plus d'une fois hypnotisé par la façon indécente dont le drapé de son pagne blanc tombait sur ses reins. Bien sûr il préfèrerait mille fois sortir dans l'espace sans oxygène ni combinaison plutôt que de l'avouer.

Il laissa donc By lui prendre le bras et l'emporter dans son sillage. Le dandy répondit aux saluts qui lui étaient lancés mais continua sur sa lancée. By lui avait présenté un nombre incalculable de gens et n'avaient pas manqué une seule fois de faire l'éloge de son patron et de son entreprise comme s'il était un très joli perroquet placé à l'entrée d'un magasin. Il était sans doute snob mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise de voir un Vor, même indigne comme By faire des courbettes à des marchands de tapis…

Ils étaient arrivés près de l'autel, au premier rang de la foule d'invité qui s'était massé là, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

Quelque chose arriva en effet, et Ivan ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'arrondir et sa bouche de s'ouvrir très involontairement dans un mouvement régressif. Un coup de coude dans les côtes lui fit tourner le regard vers By.

— Pas la peine de les regarder comme ça, ils sont totalement faux. Le docteur Lefeure a amassé une fortune en ouvrant une clinique ici et en déterrant des archives la technique de l'implant mammaire, toutes les femmes importantes de Mycea et celles qui veulent le devenir sont passé sur sa table et je sais de source sûre que c'est beaucoup moins agréable au toucher que ça n'en a l'air.

— Mais ils sont énormes !

By leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Ivan eut l'impression que comme sa mère il allait soudain dire : « les hommes… » avant de secouer la tête, ce qui était hautement perturbant.

—Ivan, mon cher et éternel adolescent, nous ne sommes pas ici juste pour que tu puisses t'extasier comme un jouvenceau sur les seins anti-grav de la grande prêtresse. Je souhaiterais attirer ton attention sur le très long et très affilé couteau qu'elle porte en ce moment et qui tempèrera peut-être tes ardeurs.

Mais ils sont énormes, avait-il envie de répéter, clairement obsédé par ces outres qui se tenaient droites comme des obus. Il fit cependant un effort et se focalisa sur couteau doré qui reflétait la lumière. Un grand taureau blanc au pas lourd fut amené sur l'estrade où se tenait la prêtresse vêtue de pourpre.

Ivan eut soudain un frisson de peur, son esprit poursuivant quelques vagues souvenirs de vidéos sur des mythes anciens...

— By, le taureau, c'est pour…

—Non, Ivan, idiot, le taureau est là pour être sacrifié au Dieu. Quoi que leur mythologie contienne plus que sa part d'unions étranges avec des animaux dont plusieurs bovidés je crois que le Grand Temple de Csonnos n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour faire ce genre de choses, surtout devant tout un parterre de visiteurs galactiques bien pensants.

Cette manière qu'avait By de lire ses pensées aurait été perturbante s'il n'avait pas vécu toute sa vie avec Miles qui passait son temps à lui dire ce qu'il pensait avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

— Bien sûr l'holocauste d'un animal laisse à penser qu'en des temps peut-être pas si reculés ce n'était sans doute pas un taureau qui était ainsi immolé pour la communion de l'assemblée.

Ivan regarda comme toute l'assistance la grande prêtresse faire un long discours dans la langue mycéane, un dialecte grec qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, avant de plonger le couteau dans la jugulaire de l'animal qui ne broncha même pas.

— Le taureau est drogué jusqu'aux os. C'est un mauvais présage s'il se débat ou hurle, ça signifie que le Dieu refuse l'offrande qui lui est faite.

Le sang rouge qui fusait était recueilli par une prêtresse en blanc dans une grande bassine d'or. Le sang giclait sur ses seins et sur sa robe et Ivan détourna les yeux, il y avait là quelque chose de profondément dérangeant, d'autant plus qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie semblait intéressée par le spectacle des gouttes rouges glissant sur sa peau nue. Quand la bassine fut pleine la jeune prêtresse fut remplacée par une autre et un homme, lui aussi vêtu de rouge s'avança. Il prononça une courte prière avant de plonger un calice doré dans la bassine de sang. Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres et but avant de passer la coupe à son voisin.

Légèrement paniqué, Ivan vit les coupes faire leur chemin dans l'assemblée.

— Tous les participants communient avec le sang de l'animal devenu sang du Dieu. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

Il avait une folle envie d'étrangler By, de préférence maintenant et tout de suite. L'objet de sa haine porta sa bouche à son oreille et murmura.

— Le sang est mélangé à un psychotrope, je te conseille de ne prendre qu'une petite gorgée sans quoi tu ne profiteras pas autant de la soirée.

La haine fut remplacée par la surprise et un frisson mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de s'approfondir là-dessus que déjà la coupe arrivait entre les mains de By qui la porta à ses lèvres et but avant de la lui passer. Il déglutit et la lui prit. Ses lèvres se posèrent au même endroit que lui et réunissant tout son courage il avala une gorgée.

Le sang était épais et désagréable, laissant un arrière goût métallique dans sa bouche mais le goût véritable était masqué par un nombre incalculable d'épices qui y avaient été mélangées. Une étrange rougeur monta sur ses joues, comme si il avait avalé cul sec un verre d'alcool de patates artisanal.

— C'est maintenant que la fête commence vraiment.

Il se tourna vers By.

— Lord Vorpatril, permettez-moi d'être votre guide et vous montrer les quatre mystères du Grand Temple de Csonnos.

Le Vorrutyer s'inclina même, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus formel et tout ce qu'Ivan fut capable de répondre fut :

— Hein ?

By eut un de ces insupportables sourires mystérieux qui enrageaient Ivan parce que By n'était pas mystérieux, il était un connard insupportable, voilà ce qu'il était, et il essayait d'embrouiller Ivan plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Maintenant que tout le monde a communié le Dieu peut passer d'un corps à l'autre et donc tout acte qui est fait à partir de cet instant n'est plus dû à la volonté consciente de la personne mais à celle du Dieu. Voilà pourquoi la spirale des rêves est enfin accessible.

— Hein ? répéta Ivan au risque de lasser By.

Lequel leva les yeux au ciel.

— Allez, viens avec moi, si je te laisse seul dans cet état tu vas te faire dévorer tout cru. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de boire peu…

By se saisit une fois de plus de sa main et le mena derrière lui.

Sa main était chaude.

Et la marche commençait à éclaircir le brouillard qui avait pris possession de son crâne. Les grands rideaux derrière l'autel avaient été tirés et une grande arche luxueusement décorée de motifs en forme d'yeux noirs ouvrait sur un escalier en colimaçon. Deux prêtresses se tenaient à l'entrée et donnaient à ceux qui passaient l'arche un masque rouge qui ne couvrait que le haut du visage. Ivan remarqua aussi deux grands braséros posés à côté des prêtresses. Il se demanda pourquoi ils étaient allumés alors qu'il faisait déjà si chaud sur cette planète.

Il accepta le masque et réussit, après quelques essais infructueux à le mettre. By reprit sa main avant de passer l'arche.

— Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne me lâches pas.

— Pourquoi le masque ?

By sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches et tranchantes.

— Parce que nous sommes tous des vaisseaux du Dieu et donc anonymes sous sa volonté. Et parce que dans les rêves les gens ne sont jamais qui ils sont vraiment.

L'escalier en marbre s'enfonçait dans la terre, descendant toujours plus et Ivan commença à sentir la tête lui tourner. Plus ils descendaient plus il faisait froid et il comprit soudain l'intérêt des braséros. Enfin l'escalier s'arrêta sur une autre arche. Celle-ci était parsemée de nuages roses glissants le long de la courbe. Ils traversèrent une pièce rectangulaire, sur le sol serpentait une étrange mosaïque.

—Le labyrinthe, lui fit remarquer By. Il symbolise la difficulté qu'il y a à interpréter les véritables pensées du Dieu et à trouver la voie.

Ivan n'aurait pu se fiche plus de ce que lui racontait Byerly, il entendait de l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière le rideau aux motifs de nuage des rires et autres gloussements féminins des plus suggestifs qui mettaient sa libido en émoi.

By lâcha sa main et avança sur le seuil de la nouvelle arche, sa main gauche souleva le lourd rideau moiré et il se tourna vers lui.

— Rêveur qui passe, suis-moi et aventure-toi au sein du premier mystère.

Ivan ne comprit rien à son discours mais accepta la main qu'il tendait et se laissa tirer à travers les multiples rideaux de tissus et d'épaisseur différente qui lui tombaient sur le corps et le caressaient comme des lianes tentant de le retenir. Mais la main de By le tirait vers l'avant et quand il leva les yeux il ne vit aucune expression sur son visage masqué et impassible. Alors toute son attention se reporta sur son corps caressé lui aussi de tissus multicolores. Il lui sembla que de longues minutes s'écoulèrent, perdus dans cette jungle de draperies, se demandant s'il ne valait mieux pas enlever son uniforme pour lui aussi sentir la caresse de la soie, du lin, du velours sur sa peau nue… Il déboutonnait le premier bouton lorsque le dernier rideau tomba derrière lui.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient en sous-sol. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler de Beta Colonie et de ses termitières, de cités entières construites sous terre mais où la lumière artificielle était parfaitement semblable à celle du soleil. Mais il n'avait pas pensé ça possible sur Mycéa. Il avait l'impression d'être ressorti de terre, de se trouver dans un jardin ensoleillé, dans les Champs Elysées des Anciens. Une végétation luxuriante envahissait l'endroit et des fleurs colorées, petites comme son ongle ou grandes comme sa tête déployaient leurs corolles partout où il posait son regard. Le plafond de la grotte était si haut et si habilement peint qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour le véritable ciel.

Il tourna la tête pour voir By le contempler, un sourire aux lèvres. Il devait ressembler à un plouc descendant des Dendari pour la première fois et arrivant directement devant le palais impérial à Vorbarr Sulttana. Mais By ne fit pas de remarque assassine, il se contenta de lui reprendre la main et de l'entraîner à nouveau dans son sillage. L'herbe sous leurs pieds était d'un vert parfait et paraissait si douce qu'il fut tenté de les arrêter le temps qu'il retire ses chaussures, mais l'idée s'en fut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Des hommes et des femmes étaient allongés sur l'herbe, conversant tranquillement, certains flirtant un peu, la lumière parfaite illuminait avec douceur les appâts des femmes habillées à la myceane, quelques prêtresses passaient dans le champ avec des rafraichissements et quelques collations. Quelque part des oiseaux chantaient. S'il fermait les yeux il aurait pu se croire de retour à la maison, à Vorkosigan Surleau, un après-midi d'été, prêt à s'allonger sur l'herbe, fatigué après une matinée passée à aider Miles à chasser le dahu du jour. Elena était avec eux, son parfum léger envahissant l'air, Miles ronchonnait qu'il y avait encore plein d'autres choses à faire et qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Quelque part, plus loin, le sergeant Bothari veillait sur eux d'un œil sévère… Il avait pris la main d'Elena, quoi que non elle était trop calleuse pour être celle d'une femme et trop grande pour être celle de Miles.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda la main de By, grande, calleuse mais douce et fine en même temps. La réalité reprit ses droits et il sentit des larmes couler sous son masque. Jamais plus il ne s'allongerait ainsi sur les berges du lac avec Miles et Elena. Même si ils y retournaient maintenant tous trois rien ne serait plus comme avant.

By lui tournait le dos et il se demanda soudain ce que lui avait vu, s'il avait pleuré lui aussi. Question stupide. By était Vor et By était By, il ne pleurait pas. Il n'y avait qu'Ivan à moitié élevé par une bétane qui se retrouvait de temps en temps les larmes aux yeux et obligé de se répéter les paroles de Cordelia : « Les larmes sont le souffle du cœur et nul ne peut renier son cœur » pour survivre à sa honte.

By reprit la marche, sans le regarder et il se laissa emmener. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit kiosque blanc ou était-ce un autel ? Une statue représentant une nymphe endormie s'y trouvait, sa blancheur marmoréenne protégée de la lumière par le toit du pavillon. De là ils rejoignirent un chemin de pierre jaune qui serpentait dans l'herbe. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte. La grotte menait à un nouvel escalier en colimaçon descendant dans les profondeurs de la terre. Tenant toujours la main de son guide il descendit.

La tête lui tournait et l'escalier n'en finissait pas.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent au bout il se trouva une fois de plus dans une salle rectangulaire avec d'étranges labyrinthes de mosaïque sur le sol. L'arche cette fois était recouverte d'étoiles et tous les rideaux déclinaient le bleu sous toutes ses nuances.

— Rêveur qui passe, suis-moi et pénètre au sein du deuxième mystère.

By s'était une fois de plus arrêté sur le seuil, attendant d'avoir son attention et de prononcer ses paroles cryptiques. Et Ivan le suivit, sans un mot, sans une hésitation.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le premier rideau l'air se fit lourd et la lumière faible au milieu des drapés sombres qui couraient sous sa peau et il sentit une multitude de parfums se lever des tissus qui le caressaient. Ils avancèrent, ils se perdirent, il déboutonna sa veste, il perdit son souffle et tenta d'appeler By, mais ils étaient soudainement sortis du labyrinthe de soieries.

La nuit scintillait de bruits et d'odeurs. Le ciel piqueté d'étoiles et rehaussé par un mince croissant de lune jetait sur eux son ombre bienveillante. La végétation était plus libre ici, formant de petits enclos ombreux d'où montaient de doux concerts de plaisir. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité et il le suivit sur le sentier clair qui s'enfonçait au cœur du jardin vallonné.

Une brise légère charriait de doux effluves dans l'air tiède et humide et Ivan sentit cette odeur de lys qu'il avait si souvent assimilé à Donna. Il se rappelait encore cette fois où elle l'avait invité à la suivre dans les jardins de la Résidence Impériale en plein milieu d'une fête, ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle l'avait amené dans cette petite alcôve presque derrière l'ancienne fausse cascade et qu'elle l'avait fait s'allonger sur l'herbe pour le chevaucher, comme ça, en plein milieu d'une réception, alors qu'Int Sec avait des yeux partout. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait dehors, la première fois dans cette position, la première fois qu'elle avait crié son nom en jouissant.

Ses yeux remontèrent sur le bras rendu parfaitement blanc sous la lune jusqu'au torse assez fin et aux fesses qui se dessinaient sous les drapés soyeux. Les cheveux noirs qui bouclaient légèrement sur la nuque blanche, il pourrait presque croire que c'était elle. Il voulut s'arrêter, poser son front contre cette épaule blanche, refermer son autre bras autour de sa taille et fermer les yeux en cherchant à l'embrasser.

By s'arrêta alors, il plaça sa main sur sa hache et se colla contre son torse avant de l'enlacer lui aussi et continuer à avancer. Ivan manqua quelques pas mais réussit à avancer à nouveau. La peau de By était chaude contre sa chemise blanche et l'odeur de son corps n'était pas celle de Donna, il sentait la verveine ou quelque chose de citronné et surtout quelque chose d'autre, une sorte d'odeur animale et musquée qui lui montait à la tête.

— Ah, Lord Vorpatril !

C'était bien sûr les Dames Arvin et Benello qui se tenaient devant lui dans leur plus simple appareil. Il avait oublié à quel point elles étaient belles, leur peau parfaite brillant d'une douce aura sous la lumière argentée, leurs longs cheveux comme des cascades de soie sur leurs corps. Elles portaient toujours leur masque, mais nul n'aurait pu les confondre avec aucune autre femme de l'assistance. Elles s'avancèrent toutes deux, ondulant comme des serpents. Le corps de By se pressa plus contre lui et une nouvelle bouffée de son parfum lui parvint.

— Vous joindrez-vous à nous ?

Leurs voix étaient une douce musique dans la nuit aigues comme un cri et basses comme un gémissement. Une partie de lui aurait voulu les rejoindre. Mais une autre préféra ne pas quitter le sentier et passer ses doigts sur la peau nue de By qui était à la fois douce et dure et incroyablement chaude. Il descendit là où la ceinture du pagne épousait ses hanches et joua avec la chair qui s'y trouvait, frissonnant de la caresse de la soie et la peau mêlées.

— Veuillez nous excuser mesdames.

Il sentit By se pencher et l'imita, puis ils reprirent leur route, et les yeux d'Ivan se gorgèrent de la vue des étoiles tandis que sa main continuait à caresser lentement la peau chaude. By marchait vite. Il respirait vite aussi, sa cage thoracique se soulevant sous sa main. Il tourna la tête vers lui et découvrit avec surprise qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se pencher pour lui parler, qu'ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille. Etrange, il avait toujours pensé que By était plus petit que lui. Et plus frêle. Alors pourquoi était-il soudain à sa taille et avait-il tous ces muscles qui s'épanouissaient sur son torse et ses épaules et ses bras ? Il laissa passer les questions et se contenta de souffler doucement à l'oreille de By tout en ralentissant le pas, essayant de le calmer comme un des chevaux ombrageux du terrible général Piotr.

Et By se calma, marchant plus doucement et Ivan laissa sa tête posée sur l'épaule musclée. Ses yeux abandonnèrent les étoiles et il contemplant le paysage, son regard passant sur divers couples et autres groupes qui se laissaient aller à la douceur de la nuit. Il s'étonna de ne pas être plus excité. Enfin physiquement son corps ressentait tous les bons signaux et y répondait, d'ailleurs ceux qui avaient dessinés ces pantalons pour le Service mériteraient d'être pendus ou affamés, il n'avait aucune place pour respirer, encore moins… Bref, physiquement tout était en place. C'était juste que son esprit ne suivait pas, il se sentait étrangement détaché de son propre corps, comme un observateur éloigné. Il contempla sans s'arrêter plus longtemps deux superbes brunes nues et s'embrassant, il laissa même ses yeux se poser un moment sur un couple d'hommes engagés en plein coït et ne ressentit rien, pas même la répulsion qu'il savait qu'il devrait sentir comme tout homme hétérosexuel naturellement constitué…

Le sentier les mena vers une nouvelle grotte. Des torches accrochées au mur éclairaient un autre escalier et ils descendirent. L'air se fit de plus en plus chaud et la main de By toujours dans la sienne commença à devenir glissante mais il ne la laissa pas s'échapper. Ils descendirent. Encore et encore ils descendirent.

Lorsqu'ils arrièrent dans la salle aux mosaïques l'air était lourd et chaud. L'arche était décorée de volutes jaunes dans lesquelles se cachaient des yeux noirs. By poussa le rideau.

— Rêveur qui passe, suis-moi et découvre le troisième mystère.

Et Ivan reprit sa main, le suivant entre les rideaux couleur safran, sentant l'air se réchauffer à chaque pas, enlevant les boutons de sa chemise, une odeur étrange passait entre le bruissement des rideaux. Ils marchèrent et il sentit la sueur glisser sur sa peau, tremper sa chemise. Il voulut s'essuyer le front, peut-être demander à By de s'arrêter un instant parce que la tête commençait à lui tourner.

Ils étaient sortis. Plus de plantes, plus de nuit, plus de sentier jaune. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande cave ou stalagmites et stalactites formaient le décor et où l'air était saturé de souffre, des fumées étranges sortaient par moments du sol et tout autour d'eux était jaune, des murs jusqu'à la pointe des dents de la grotte. By l'entraîna sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus. Il faisait toujours une chaleur excessive et sa tête ne cessait de lui tourner. Il crut voir un homme en train de parler à un mur mais ils allaient tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait en être sûr.

— Quoi qu'il arrive, surtout ne te retourne pas.

By continuait à le guider. Où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu cette phrase, cet ordre de ne pas se retourner ? Il lui semblait que la lumière autour d'eux s'assombrissait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre son que le bruit de leurs pas et sa respiration de plus en plus difficile. Il ne rêvait pas, la lumière était en train de disparaître, bientôt il serait seul dans le noir. Il tenta de calmer sa peur puis sentit que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. La pression, il y avait un changement de pression. Les battements de son cœur se répercutaient sur les murs de la salle close. Il était seul. Seul et avec la certitude que bientôt les vannes allaient s'ouvrir et qu'il allait mourir, noyé, écraser par des tonnes d'eau, seul et loin de chez lui et…

—Ivan !

By le tirait vers lui, violemment, il lui avait presque démis l'épaule ! Il ne le regardait pas non plus, se contentant d'avancer plus vite encore. Il concentra son attention sur le pagne blanc devant lui et suivit son rythme, évitant de repenser à des endroits clos et noirs où la furie de l'eau n'attendait qu'une seconde pour tout dévaster.

Il lui sembla qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures dans le paysage dévasté. Son seul point de repère était la main de By dans la sienne et son pagne blanc devant lui tandis qu'il luttait contre les images étranges qui passaient comme des comètes derrière ses yeux, les voix qui prononçaient des mots étranges et le goût de pomme sur ses lèvres. La caverne s'étirait à l'infini, les volutes succédant aux volutes, les cônes de pierre aux cônes de pierre.

Et ils furent sortis. Comme ça, soudainement, sans même avoir vu arriver le changement, leurs pas résonnant soudain sur les dalles carrelées, un souffle d'air froid faisant frissonner son torse nu l'air soudain tellement clair et pur que ses yeux le brûlaient. L'escalier les attendait, encore et toujours et ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans le boyau de pierre.

Il frissonnait, il semblait qu'il avait perdu sa chemise quelque part en chemin, l'air semblait glacé, léchant chaque goutte de sueur sur son corps, hérissant les poils sur ses bras. Seule sa main était chaude, maintenue dans celle de Byerly, enclose dans une bulle de chaleur. L'escalier ressemblait à tous les autres, sombres, humide, froid, infini. Il sentait la fatigue s'accumuler sur ses épaules, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils s'arrêter et se reposer un moment, il était las.

Mais By l'entrainait vers le bas, encore et toujours, un mouvement perpétuel, un geôlier, un guide impassible. Il essaya de parler, d'attirer son attention mais le Vorrutyer semblait à des années-lumière de lui, c'était comme si sa voix ne lui parvenait pas. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas parlé, ces mots avaient-ils quitté sa bouche pour résonner sur les murs de pierre, ricochant jusqu'au fin de l'enfer sous leurs pieds ?

Les questions spiralaient, dans sa tête, s'entortillaient comme des serpents se mordant la queue, ses yeux s'emplissaient d'étoiles de mica qui brillaient sur les murs de pierre comme des galaxies lointaines, son souffle créait des geysers de vapeur, le sol sous ses pieds bougeait comme un immense ours se réveillant de son sommeil hivernal.

Soudain ils furent en bas. Au bout des escaliers. Et il sut que c'était fini, qu'ils étaient arrivés au plus profond. Le labyrinthe était peint cette fois, sur le sol, sur les parois, sur le plafond, partout se répétaient les circonvolutions du trait noir. Sur l'arche noire les traits du labyrinthe étaient cette fois blancs et entrecoupés d'yeux bleus. Un rideau d'eau fermait la salle, les empêchant de voir la dernière étape.

— Rêveur qui passe, suis-moi et fais face au dernier mystère.

By était sous le rideau, son corps parcouru de gouttes d'eau, son pagne presque transparent plaqué sur son corps et il lui tendait la main, le visage masqué et toujours inscrutable.

Pour la dernière fois, Ivan lui reprit la main et le suivit sous les voiles d'eau, ses chaussures plongèrent dans l'eau, il sentit ses chaussettes devenir trempées mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, suivant toujours by à travers les différentes cascades, tantôt chaudes, tantôt froides, à peine quelques gouttes comme une brume ou un véritable déluge sur lui.

Un lac souterrain les attendait de l'autre côté. Immense, noir, mais délicieusement chaud. Au milieu une petite île sur laquelle était construit un petit temple leur faisait face. De loin il voyait quelques personnes dans l'eau.

By les dirigea sur ce qui semblait être un sentier immergé à auteur des chevilles qui menait au temple. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'eau et les pieds nus d'Ivan goûtèrent la caresse du sable fin et de la chaleur de l'eau. Le chemin descendait par moments et le pagne de By flottait alors sur l'eau comme la traîne majestueuse d'une sirène. L'eau était délicieuse. La température idéale. Il aurait voulu s'immerger totalement et laisser les ténèbres descendre sur lui, il se sentait tellement bien. Et puis il y avait ces tambours qui résonnaient doucement à ses oreilles comme un battement de cœur.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île. La statue d'une Venus primitive avec l'œil du Dieu dessiné sur son ventre occupait le centre du petit autel. Un autre chemin immergé les menait de l'autre côté du lac. Il lâcha la main de By et entra dans l'eau. Il plongea la tête dans l'eau et le bruit de battement devint plus clair, vibrant à ses oreilles, accompagné de chants doux et mélodiques de voix féminines. Il crut reconnaître une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand il était petit.

Le froid le gifla de plein fouet. By l'avait sorti de l'eau et jeté sur le sable de l'île. Il se tenait debout au-dessus de lui, sans un mot, la main tendue. Mais Ivan ne voulait pas prendre cette main, il voulait retourner dans l'eau, il voulait entendre de nouveau les chants sous-marins. Il contempla longtemps la main. De toutes façons il fallait qu'il se relève quelle que soit sa décision alors il la saisit et s'aida de la force se By pour se remettre debout.

La main de By était glacée. Il posa sa propre main sur le torse nu et hâlé. Glacé aussi.

— Viens avec moi, l'eau est chaude, s'entendit-il proposer.

By se mit à trembler. La main d'Ivan bougea, laissant une empreinte de toutes les couleurs sur la peau de By. Il regarda fasciné la peinture devenir rouge au niveau du téton de By puis redevenir bleue alors qu'elle passait sur ses abdominaux.

— Ivan arrête.

La voix de By tremblait aussi. Il remonta le regard jusqu'au visage de l'insupportable Vorrutyer. Mais c'était un étranger qu'il avait face à lui. Son visage caché par le masque rouge, ses yeux escamotés par l'obscurité ambiante, son expression de sphinx. Et malgré tout il tremblait. Ses lèvres étaient rouges. Et humides.

Il avait soif. Les lèvres de By étaient mouillées. C'était logique qu'il les lèche. L'eau était salée et douce à la fois contre sa langue. Un lion rugit.

Il fut repoussé. By tremblait toujours mais le tenait à bout de bras.

— Ça suffit Ivan ! Bon sang, tu es drogué jusqu'aux ouïes !

Il posa ses doigts sur les poignets et dessina des arabesques vertes en remontant vers le bras. By cria.

— Par tous les dieux Ivan Vorpatril ! Si tu ne te reprends pas j'en informerai Lady Alys.

Ivan le lâcha, le monde perdit ses couleurs. By cessa de trembler et lui tendit à nouveau la main avec toute l'assurance du militaire qu'il n'était pas.

— Allons-y, nous sommes presque au bout.

Ils reprirent le chemin, By marchant toujours devant lui, serrant sa main fort dans la sienne comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Il tentait de ne pas regarder l'eau, si chaude, si douce, si… Il se concentra sur le pagne de By, tache blanche dans le bleu sombre qui les entourait. Visiblement il y avait plusieurs couches puisqu'alors que le tissu qui recouvrait les jambes du clown de Vorbarr Sultana était devenu complètement transparent, son postérieur lui était toujours caché par le voile blanc… C'était étrange de penser qu'il était en train de considérer les fesses de Byerly Vorrutyer.

Ils avaient passé le lac. Une arche énorme et blanche s'ouvrait devant eux sur très large escalier droit empli de lumière. Les murs des deux côtés de l'escalier étaient emplis d'animaux, de plantes, de personnages dansant sous le soleil, les lunes, les étoiles, la pluie. Toutes les cinquante marches environ l'escalier s'arrêtait pour s'ouvrir sur une plateforme ronde ornée d'une fontaine d'eau claire. Des plantes et des fleurs y poussaient. A chaque fois By s'arrêtait pour se désaltérer et l'obligeait à en faire autant.

Petit à petit il commençait à retrouver sa lucidité. Il remarqua que la plupart de ses vêtements avaient disparu. Sauf son pantalon, Dieu soit loué. Sa main était toujours dans celle de By dont fort heureusement le pagne avait commencé à sécher. Et il avait cette très nette impression d'avoir fait ou dit des choses dont il avait à rougir…

Enfin, alors qu'il commençait à se sentir inconfortable et à songer très fort à retirer sa main de celle de l'agent provocateur ils revinrent à la surface. Le soleil se levait dans toute sa gloire orange emmenant derrière lui sa sœur l'énorme lune verte qui le suivait partout. Les oiseaux chantaient et ils se trouvaient à l'entrée du temple ou des novices balayaient révérencieusement les marches.

By lâcha sa main et enleva son masque le laissant tomber à terre. Il interpela ensuite un des novices dans le dialecte grec parlé sur Mycéa. Ivan reconnu avec peine le mot cheval. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui le soleil était dans son dos, obscurcissant ses traits, faisant cligner des yeux Ivan.

— Ce fut un plaisir Ivan.

Il tendit une nouvelle fois la main, mais cette fois il ne fit que la serrer brièvement.

— Ce fut… intéressant.

By eut un rire sec comme un aboiement.

Une litière portée par des tours de muscles humains et ornée de rideaux arriva. Byerly y prit place, allongé sur le côté.

—Oh, Ivan ?

Ivan se détourna de Desdmona qui lui avait été amenée.

— Merci pour cette nuit. J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de tes espérances. Moi en tous cas je suis épuisé.

Et, sans un mot de plus, un sourire lascif sur les lèvres, By fit lever sa litière et s'éloigna, laissant Ivan rougir et pester sous le soleil matinal en priant pour qu'aucun des novices du temple n'ait entendu ou ne soit d'humeur à propager des ragots.

Le soleil paresseux suivit le pas des porteurs et de la litière mais perdit bientôt leurs traces dans les rues déjà poussiéreuses de la ville. Soupirant, Ivan rappela Desdemona à l'ordre et monta pour retrouver la paix et la tranquillité de son lit loin de dédales étranges et surtout de Byerly Vorrutyer et ses insinuations.

_Asuivre dans Dream Planet :_

_« Allons Ivan, est-ce qu'un exilé souffrant du mal du pays ne peux pas visiter un compatriote en toute amitié ?_

— _Je répète la question By, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

— _Tu doutes encore de ma sincérité, même après cette nuit ? »_


End file.
